It started in the cafe
by NiceGirlBadVillain
Summary: Dumbledore decides to be a bit more modern, and puts in a small cafe for the students. One morning Snape decides to go in for a cup of black coffee. But a girl who's been crushing on him since 2nd year is there. Find out what happens Snape OC Rated M for language and possible sexual things
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys... this was something that I wrote on 'Wordpad', which is a program on my computer, so I didn't bother to use paragraphs and whatnot... so yeah. Uhm, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**~NiceGirl**

* * *

I stepped into the new cafe, feeling very odd. The whole idea of it just felt odd. A cafe in Hogwarts? Sure, it would be really cool, but it seemed out of place. Nevertheless, there were a lot of people there. Even some teachers. Heh, what if Snape came in? That'd be a sight to see. I smiled at the thought, and sat down at the a table. An owl flew down onto it, and I was taken a bit aback by it. "Why hello there." I said pleasantly. I noticed it had a paper attached to it's foot. I unfolded it and realized it was the menu. Hmm, I think I'd like a simple pastry and hot cocoa this morning. I looked for a good donut to try, and felt a certain presence in the room, all of a sudden. My eyes widened, knowing who it was. There are certain people that I've studied long enough to know when they even enter the room. Severus Snape is one of them. Why the bloody hell is HE here? I snuck a glance over to him, and saw he was looking for a good table. Shit, I think I took the last GOOD table... Please forgive me professor... Next thing I knew he was walking over to me. "Excuse me Miss Claw, may I sit with you? Every other table is either surrounded by... shall we say, morons... or taken." I could not believe what he was saying to me. The professor that I'd had a crush on since 2nd year is asking to sit with me? YES, RAVERIN, HE IS, NOW FUCKING SAY YES. I gulped quietly and managed to say. "Of course, professor." I smiled at him, trying to be friendly. I barely caught the expression he gave me in return, but it looked like he was surprised at my generosity. But maybe it was my imagination. I wrote down my order and asked Snape quietly, "Do you need you see the menu?" He shook his head. "Just write down black coffee for me, please." I wrote down 'one black coffee, one chocolate glaze donut, and one hot cocoa' on the bottom of the menu, and pet the owl's head, getting a noise of enjoyment in reply. I smiled and watched it fly away. I could feel his magnificent black eyes staring at me... I suddenly became VERY self-concious. I turned around and met his eyes. He didn't seem to react. I tried not to let on that I liked him. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to come in here? I mean... it kind of isn't like you... I'm sorry, that was rude..." I stuttered out, eventually looking down at my hands in embarassment. "You have a right to be wondering about why I am here. I thought I would observe my students outside of the classroom, seeing as I can't see them very well in the great hall." I finally looked up and realized his usual stern expression did not change. I was very relieved that he wasn't angry with me. A man with the owl that took our orders on his shoulder came with our drinks and my pastry. "Thank you!" I said, smiling brightly at him as well as his owl. I took my drink and pastry, and watched as Snape nodded and took his. The man walked away with a smile. I took in the smell of the donut happily. I snuck another look at the man I loved, right as he was sipping coffee. God, only he could make sipping black coffee look handsome. Before I took a bite of my donut, I ripped a piece off of it and turned to Snape. "Do you want to try a bite? I haven't bitten off of it yet." He looked at me, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to... he looked rather puzzled by my question. Apparently nobody ever offered him something like this. Awh, he deserves so much more. He finally shook his head and replied, "No, thank you." I pulled out my potions book and started looking over the potions. Not to impress Snape, even though I was hoping I would, I do that every morning. I sipped the cocoa, while sneaking occasional glances at the potions master. Every time I did he was looking at the pages of my book. Probably seeing that they were all complex. I studied one potion very closely, and took out my notebook, scribbling down a quick note about it, to remember. I had charmed it so it would never be damaged by any potion spills. Stupidly enough, I had a drawing of the man sitting next to me in the back of my book, and even more stupid of me, I flipped back there for refrence. I quickly realized that the drawing was back there, and slammed it shut, but quietly. I blushed and kept reading. After minutes of continous careful note taking ( by that I mean NOT flipping to the back ) and reading, the bell sounded to go to our common rooms. I sighed, sadly having to go away from the professor. "Miss Claw, I think it would be wise for you to head back now." I nodded and gathered my notebook and such. "It was... nice sitting with you, sir. I'd like to do this again, sometime." I smiled faintly and noticed his expression was a bit different, as in, surprised. Not sure if THAT was good or not... Guess I'd find out during potions.

I waited for about 8 minutes, after I made my potion. This one was one of the harder ones, and it was taking most everybody else a very long time to figure it out. The trick is to study ahead, but not very obviously. Because then people will catch on. I had practiced this potion before, but at my house. I may be half muggle, but my parents are very supportive of my love for potions. In fact, they were excited, because we always had cures for common ailments. I just sat there, patiently, as I had learned how to do. Next thing I know, Snape is walking over to me, so I kinda started to panic. Was he going to yell at me? Even after this morning? Oh god, I hope not! Snape said calmly to me, "I'd like to see you after class." He picked up my potions book and flipped to a farther page. A bit farther than I'd gone before. He set it down and pointed to a potion I hadn't made before. "Work on this for now." He said softly, but just barely angrily, only to give the students watching a 'get back to work' bite. I struggled with the potion until the end of class.

I sighed, walking up to Snape's desk. "I'm sorry, professor, I couldn't quite figure it out... I'm very sorry..." What happened next surprised me so much, if I wasn't paying attention, I would've had my mouth wide open, jaw on the floor. He shook his head. "That's okay, you tried your best. Maybe I could help you with it." He was being so kind! I had no idea why, but I was NOT gonna complain. I would LOVE that. "Yeah, that would help a lot. But could you answer just one question for me?" I asked. No, it wasn't gonna be, 'Do you love me?' or 'Do you think I'm cute?'. He nodded, his great black eyes locking with mine. "Why exactly do you want me to make THIS? Why ME?" I was genuinely curious. "The hospital wing always needs more potions, and it seems you're the only one skilled enough to make anything close to what I make." I blushed, finally getting attention for my skill. "Why, thank you, professor Snape... shall we get started?" Potions is my last class, so I could stay until dinner. He nodded and said, "Yes. We could probably eat in here, just so we won't have to worry about getting back here. I do have a guest room in my living quarters, so unless you prefer to not stay with me, you should probably go get your things for the night." My crush from 2nd year is asking me to sleep in his living quarters? WHAT?! Holy shit... I think I must be insane... "Sir, I thought you only let Slytherins stay in your-" I stopped, mid-sentence. "I'm sorry... I'm so rude..." I mentally growled at myself in anger. He sighed, "That was rather rude, but no, I open my guest room to those students who deserve and need it. I've found that not many Slytherins deserve it, but they do need it. I think other houses are... afraid... but no matter, go get your things for the night." I looked down, sad. I walked out, wondering how I'd say this to Aiden...

"RAVERIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Aiden asked, grabbing me by the shoulders. Jeez, sometimes he can be a bit TOO overprotective... Yeah, overprotective is fine, but if you get TOO overprotective... WOAH WOAH WOAH! SLOW DOWN! But I'll always love him. He's the bestest friend I'll ever have. "Relax!" I hugged him tight, trying to get him to calm down. "I was with... who am I kidding, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, laughing. "Try me." He said, smiling. "I was with Snape." He looked at me like, _No, really, I want to know. _"Enough joking, who who were you with?" He asked, with a smile. I could tell he really thought I was joking. "Aiden," I said, grabbing HIS shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I. Was. With. Snape. For real." His eyes widened, realizing I was telling the truth. "Oh my GOD! What were you doing?!" He asked, grinning wildly. "He wants me to try and make a potion for the hospital wing, and he's going to have me stay in his guest room! I almost fainted..." Aiden hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Have fun, and don't you dare do anything you'll regret later." "Yes, mom." I said, giggling and went to pack. I grabbed my robes and pajamas. I have really cute pink ones. I put everything in a bag. 'Everything' meaning: clothes/pajamas, potions book, potions NOTEbook, 'The Further Adventures of The Joker', and my owl. I quickly waved goodbye to Aiden and ran to the potions classroom. "I got everything, sir." I said as I walked in. Snape was at his desk grading papers. He looked over to me and said, "Good. I'll have dinner brought here. Is there anything specific you want?" I thought for a minute, contemplating what I felt like eating. "How about some good old fashioned fish and chips?" I asked, grinning. Snape look at me like I was insane. Apparently he never heard of them... "What is that?" He asked. "It's like... fish filets with... you know what, why don't you ask for some, or at least try mine?" I replied, seeing that I couldn't quite explain it. He looked very thoughtful for a few seconds, and finally said, "Very well, I'll get myself some." I smiled, seeing that he was being friendly at the moment. "I'll call for a house elf." He said. "And I will write my daily letter to my family." I said, smiling.

* * *

**And there you have it, So, just in case you didn't catch anything, the main character's name is Raverin. And so... it's not the best story ever, but there it is, and I'll post the rest of the story. Please reveiw!**

**~NiceGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, yet another chapter of this =D I don't know if it's good or not, so keep reading through =)**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

**~NiceGirl**

* * *

I ripped out a piece of paper from my potions notebook, took out a quill and started writing.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_Today was really nice. Professor Snape wants me to make a potion for the hospital wing, but it's rather difficult. So he's letting me stay in the guest room in his quarters while I work on it, with his help, of course. I know everyone says he's a stubborn git, but I think otherwise. I'll prove it, too. I'll find a better side of him that nobody's seen before. I know you believe that I can do it. If you wrote a letter back, I'm sure it would say, 'Raverin, you've done great things and changed lots of people.' Well, Snape is different. I actually kind of... like him. Like, I'm in love with him. I'll be honest, I have been for a while. So when you read this, I'll probably be trying to get closer to him. Trust me, I know he's a teacher. But he's what I want. He's what I've wanted for years. So please don't say anything about this to anyone else. I've told you the truth, and I WILL keep writing. _

_Love you both,  
Raverin_

I sighed, reviewing my letter. Wonder what they'd think. Who cares, he's what I want, so nobody's going to stop me from loving him. Hell, not even I can... that's how bad it is. I suddenly smelled food. Guess I didn't hear Snape tell the elf what we wanted. Figures. I usually zone everything out when I'm writing. I turned around to see the black-robed professor with two plates of fish and chips, along with two cups of water floating beside him. I smiled gratefully and took a cup and plate. "Thank you." I said, setting my food on a desk and putting my letter in an envelope. I handed the envelope to Auburn, my owl. "Do you have a window I could let her out of?" I asked, opening her cage. Auburn climbed onto my shoulder and stood while I held her up. Snape nodded and strode over to a window, and opened it. "To Mom's house, Auburn." I said softly, holding out my arm to the open window. Auburn hopped over to my arm and about to my elbow. She took off and out the window. I grabbed the window, almost about to close it. I stared into the evening, almost hypnotized by it's beauty. I've always loved around sunset and early night. I don't know why... "Miss Claw, you're food's getting cold." I heard Snape say. I shook my head, getting myself out of the trance. "Sorry, sir, I just... love the night." I smiled and closed it, walking back to the desk. "Shall we eat in my living quarters? I assume we could do more work there. I do have a lab back there." I nodded, in a good mood. I grabbed my plate and glass and watched as a portrait opened on the other side of the room. "Neat," I mumbled as we walked through, and into a living room. The portrait hole closed behind us, and Snape walked past the beautiful green living room and into a kitchen/dining room. "I love the colors." I said, noticing how nicely the kitchen was laid out. He nodded and sat down in a chair. I followed, sitting next to him. "Alright then professor," I said, grinning. "I want to see your reaction when you taste it!" I smiled, in a really good mood now. Snape looked at me, perhaps studying my expression. I saw his lips twitch... upwards... for... OMIGOD... SNAPE ALMOST SMILED AT ME! Yes! I'm gonna do it! I'll find a better side of him! I smiled, trying to get him to do it again. He stabbed a piece of fish and put it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, thinking about how it tasted. I smiled very brightly and started eating mine. After the first bite I asked him, "Well, what do you think?" I said, keeping my smile. My god, I don't think I've ever smiled this brightly before! I just LOVE seeing him happy like this! I sound like a giddy school girl, but I really don't care at the moment! Snape, again, studied my face and replied, "Is THIS what everyone likes nowadays?" I laughed, still really happy. "Well, sorta. In muggle London. But everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so I understand if you don't like it." I watched him very carefully, studying his face closely, especially his lips. They curled upwards, but more, this time, until he was actually smiling. Wait a minute, what? HOLD ON A SECOND! SEVERUS SNAPE IS SMILING? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?! BLOODY HELL! "It was good. Not what I expected." He said, keeping his strange, crooked smile. "Professor," I started, giggling while I said it. "You're smiling!" I said, still giggling. He immediately frowned, and said, "What, do I really look that funny when I smile?" he frowned more, and kept eating, avoiding my gaze. I suddenly started frowning, and went right out of my happy mood. I almost wanted to cry. "No, professor, I wasn't laughing because it was funny..." I reached out and touched his shoulder. He looked at me, clearly still irritated with me. "I have just... never seen you smile before, and I was so happy, I just... I'm sorry..." I looked down, so I didn't see his change in expression. I guess I just loved seeing him happy a bit too much. Gah, why am I so stupid... ugh... "Raverin," I heard him start. He called me 'Raverin'... instead of 'Miss Claw'... I turned around to see him and he suddenly noticed he looked... apologetic. My sad-looking eyes melted at the sight of him. I really did love him, and seeing him in this state just... I don't know. "When I smiled... it made you happy?" He finished. I looked at my food, taking another bite. "Y-yes... listen, maybe I'll explain everything after dinner... but for now, can we just eat?" I asked. To my surprise, he nodded. We ate in silence, and when we were both done, Snape politely asked me, "Well then, we are both done, so how about you explain while we work on the potion?" I nodded, sipping the last bit of my water. We both walked silently to his lab. "Explain, while I get the ingredients." I sighed, wondering how I would explain this. "Well, uh..." I thought for a second before continuing on with, "I... professor, please don't take this the wrong way... but a lot of people think you're just a cranky old man who's mean to everyone... but I don't think so. I think you're hiding who you really are. I think that you are only showing a certain side of yourself. I really want to uncover the real you." I looked at the cauldrons the whole time, so I didn't look at him. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but I almost didn't want to find out. "Why?" Was all he said back. Crap. Now I would HAVE to tell him I liked him! God dammit... I guess... I guess if I got myself into this mess, I'll have to get myself out. I heard Snape let down the ingredients and wait, clearly wanting an answer. "Sir... you're going to hate me and be disgusted with me for this. I completely understand. But I need to tell you... uh, I need for you to know... uhm..." I took a deep breath, gathering all my courage to just say this one sentence. "I am in love with you." My OWN EYES widened at what I said. I couldn't believe that I actually told the man I loved that I loved him... even if it was after 2 years of waiting. "I'll leave and figure the potion out on my own, if that would make you more confortable. I'll understand completely." I suddenly felt like I was almost hyperventalating. Then I felt intruded, as if someone entered my mind. Oh, it was Snape. Now he could see my thoughts. I won't hide anything from him. He could see how much I hated myself for the tiny mistakes I'd made in front of him. He could see that a lot of my mind was devoted to him. To processing his movements, and knowing when he even entered the room. I felt him exit my mind, but I didn't look at him. Not until he said, "Raverin." I turned around and saw his face for the first time after telling him. He looked very surprised. I could read nothing more. Just surprise. "Right now we need to work on the potion," I thought for a second that he thought I was joking. "afterwards I will tell you something." He finished, his expression going back to almost normal. By almost normal, I mean he didn't look very stern anymore. He looked... softer. I nodded, never looking directly at him. I opened my potions book and started. I chopped up some ingredients as the professor-that I was more confused about than ever-watched over me. "Now, do I go ahead and put these in, or these?" I held up two ingredients, unsure of which to mix in. The professor pointed to the one in my right hand. I put it in slowly, being careful not to splash any liquid out. "Now it says to... great, I can't do that." I sighed, looking at the cauldron. "Just try." I heard his say, and felt his presence very close to me. Like, right behind me. I sucked in a breath and started to stir. I was off to a good start, but just as I started to stray from the pattern, I felt an extroirdinary warmth around me. It was professor Snape's arms around me, holding my hands and stirring with me. My eyes went very wide, as well as my cheeks going red. I couldn't possibly be more in love with him. I melted into his arms, almost leaning against him. "S... professor..." I sputtered out. That was about all I could say. Much of the potion went on in similar ways. Anything I thought I couldn't quite do myself, he was right behind me, helping. He was opening up to me! That's what I'd wanted all along, right? Of course. But I couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Like I didn't know everything about him yet. Like I almost knew nothing. And so, the end of the potion.

* * *

**Kay, so... review and let me know how it is. **

**~NiceGirl**


End file.
